


Дьявольская трель. Увертюра

by Rainy_Elliot



Category: That Guy with the Glasses/Channel Awesome
Genre: M/M, Mild bad touch, teen!Linkara, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-30
Updated: 2013-09-30
Packaged: 2017-12-28 01:18:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/985933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainy_Elliot/pseuds/Rainy_Elliot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Таинственный незнакомец помогает Линкаре преодолеть страх сцены.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Дьявольская трель. Увертюра

**Author's Note:**

> Перевод [Devil's Trill: Overture](http://alien-snipe.livejournal.com/994.html#cutid1) авторства Alien_Snipe.  
> Разрешение на перевод получено.  
> Бета [Elvira-aja](http://www.diary.ru/member/?1323543)
> 
> Написано на заявку кинк-мемера "В старшей школе Линкара продал душу дьяволу, чтобы лучше всех играть на скрипке".

Линкара поднялся на ноги, отчаянно надеясь, что с приступами тошноты на сегодня закончено — слава богу, его желудок совершенно опустел. Но понятное дело, ничего нельзя сказать наверняка. Резкий свет флюоресцентных огней бил по глазам. Он зажмурился и попытался не думать о полном зале людей. _Всё будет хорошо, всё будет хорошо..._  
Поправив пиджак, он открыл дверь кабинки и доковылял до умывальников. Он вздрогнул, мельком увидев себя в зеркале — боже, он ещё никогда не выглядел так жалко. Убогое зрелище. _Я не могу это сделать. Нет, я должен, я не могу просто так взять и сбежать, даже если точно знаю, что умру от страха прямо на сцене — на глазах у мамы и папы и половины школы, впрочем, они всё равно пришли только чтобы посмеяться надо мной..._  
Его колени подкосились, и он понял, что рано решил выйти из кабинки. Он закашлялся, склонившись к раковине — ну, хоть не вырвало снова, уже хорошо — и не заметил открывшейся двери позади него.  
Почувствовав чужую руку на плече, он вскрикнул, резко развернулся и ухватился за край раковины, чтобы не упасть. Незнакомец предупреждающе поднял руки.  
— Тихо, тихо, парень. Я не хотел пугать тебя.  
— Гхм... извините, — с трудом выдавил через пересохшее горло Линкара. — Я просто готовился. К концерту.  
— Ага, — взгляд незнакомца быстро скользнул по его слегка помятому костюму. — Нервничаешь перед выступлением, а?  
— Э... немного, — Линкара вновь повернулся к зеркалу, вытащив из кармана расчёску, чтобы пригладить встрёпанные волосы. — Это ведь нормально? Все нервничают перед сценой.  
Сложив руки, незнакомец глубокомысленно взглянул на подростка.  
— Точно. Весьма правильное отношение, молодой человек. Чрезвычайно позитивное. Думаю, у любого затряслись бы поджилки при взгляде на такую толпу.  
Линкара сглотнул — у него совсем пересохло во рту.  
— Угу.  
— Твои родители в зале?  
— Угум.  
— Уверен, они будут гордиться тобой.  
— Надеюсь, — его голос слегка надломился. — Я пратитовался только трид... пракити... — он вновь вцепился в раковину, стиснув зубы. — Практиковался. Практиковался. На дворе трава, на траве дрова.  
Незнакомец прикрыл улыбку рукой, когда Линкара с виноватым видом повернулся к нему.  
— Я обычно веду себя не так, — пробормотал он.  
— Разумеется.  
— Я спокойно выступал на сцене во время предвыборных дебатов.  
— Ага.  
— ... разумеется, за ними мало кто следит.  
— Какая досада.  
— Так что мне никогда не приходилось выходить на сцену перед тысчатью... ГРРР, — это безнадёжно. Что он вообще здесь делает? И почему он изливает душу какому-то незнакомцу, которому его рассказ явно до лампочки? Боже. Скоро подойдёт его очередь. Может, ему стоит пару минут порепетировать, это немного увеличит его мизерные шансы не провалиться с треском...  
Незнакомец шагнул к нему и положил руки ему на плечи. Линкара поднял голову, удивлённо посмотрел в его лучащиеся теплом глаза мягкого зелёного оттенка.  
— Бедолага. Ты так напряжён, — _правда? Я знаю этого парня?..._ — Тебе кажется, что у тебя на плечах вся тяжесть мира, — _ну... вроде того, да, но... ему обязательно меня касаться?_ — Я могу помочь. Если хочешь, — _О чём это он?_ — Я люблю, видишь ли, помогать людям, и знаю несколько хитростей, которые помогут успокоить расшатанные нервы, — _Мне... стоит бежать? Или нет?..._ — Мне нужно от тебя только две вещи, Линкара, — _Хм. Наверное, я сказал ему своё имя раньше._ — Первое: посмотри мне в глаза, вот как сейчас, и полностью успокойся. Просто мысленно собери все свои тревоги и страхи в один ящик и закрой их там, — _... ладненько..._ — Второе: ты должен сказать, что принимаешь мою помощь.  
Он поднял руку, нежно провёл пальцами по его щеке, погладил мочку уха.  
— Ты принимаешь мою помощь, Линкара?  
— Да, — его голос прозвучал очень тихо, словно издалека. Он продолжал смотреть в глаза своего нового друга. Чрезвычайно красивые глаза.  
Он почувствовал тёплое дыхание на ухе, тихий шёпот — о чём-то, чего он не должен слышать, о чём-то очень важном, о чём-то...  
— Эй, ты в порядке?  
Линкара вздрогнул, словно очнувшись от сна.  
— Гм, я не... что?  
Незнакомец улыбнулся, оскалив белоснежные зубы. Теперь он был на расстоянии нескольких шагов от него. Что случилось?  
— О, тебя немного повело после моей вдохновительной речи. Такое бывает, мне говорили, — закатав рукав смокинга, он взглянул на часы. — Хмм, похоже, тебе выходить через пару минут!  
— Что?! — Линкара быстро взглянул на свои часы и с трудом удержался от готового соскочить с языка ругательства. — О боже. Мне нужно идти.  
Не помня себя, он выбежал из мужской комнаты, пробежал по коридору и взлетел на сцену за кулисы к своему месту, прежде чем осознал, что его желудок больше не стремится завязаться узлом.

 

...как, во имя ада и Сэмуэля Ленгхорна, он умудрился сделать это?  
Не то чтобы он сумел до конца успокоиться, но... чёрт возьми, как ему это удалось?  
Да, здорово было, когда он закончил соло, чувствовать себя так, словно сам Бах правил его рукой, но какого _чёрта_?  
Растерянного Линкару сразу захлестнула толпа восхищённых слушателей. Он улыбался, махал рукой и вежливо отвечал на поздравления, но не чувствовал, что всё это происходит с ним — словно он смотрел какой-нибудь телесериал, и наблюдал за происходящим издалека, или... странное чувство.  
Ему стало лучше, когда он вышел на улицу и почувствовал освежающее дыхание ветра на лице. Он глубоко вдохнул, успокаивая себя. Он сделал это. Ещё три часа назад он был уверен, что свалится замертво прямо на сцене, когда придёт его очередь, но сейчас всё осталось позади. И всё прошло отлично. Благодаря...  
 _Ты должен сказать, что принимаешь мою помощь. Ты принимаешь мою помощь, Линкара?_  
По его спине неожиданно пробежала ледяная дрожь. Тот парень...  
Строго говоря, он ведь действительно помог ему? Как бы странно он не изъяснялся при этом. А Линкара просто сбежал, даже не поблагодарив его. Боже, не очень-то порядочно вышло. Линкара вздохнул, закинул футляр со скрипкой за спину и направился к велосипедной стойке. Наверное, он его уже не увидит...  
И действительно, он его не увидел. Он его почувствовал.  
Что-то смутно различимое, приятное на запах, немного похожее на сигаретный дым, но со сладкой примесью... персика?  
Ближайший к стойке фонарь мигал и потрескивал, выхватывая из стремительно собирающейся темноты фиолетовых сумерек одинокую фигуру, стоящую поодаль. Это был он. Тот же смокинг, тот же шарф, те же очки в проволочной оправе. Он, по всей видимости, был полностью погружён в свои мысли, взгляд упёрся куда-то в пространство за изгибом его трубки. Их всё ещё курят? Хм.  
 _...минутку, почему он вообще тут стоит_  
Линкара улыбнулся, помахав ему.  
— Эй!  
Незнакомец поднял глаза и улыбнулся в ответ.  
— А, guten Abend! Не слышал, как ты подошёл.  
— Ага. Эй, я рад, что мы снова встретились, — Линкара замедлил шаг, приблизившись к очерченному фонарём кругу света. — Я так распсиховался перед концертом, что даже забыл сказать спасибо.  
Он добродушно хихикнул.  
— Что ты, мой дорогой мальчик. Я не сделал ничего особенного. Но поздравляю с успехом! — он изящным жестом стряхнул пепел с трубки и уложил её в маленький футляр. — Соната номер один не могла попасть в более умелые руки.  
Линкара почувствовал, что краснеет от смущения.  
— Спасибо! Не то чтобы я достаточно не репетировал, знаете, просто, наверное, переволновался, — он наморщил лоб. — И... я хотел спросить, что именно вы сделали? Я почти ничего не помню.  
Его благодетель поднял указательный палец.  
— Это очень хороший вопрос. На самом деле я всего-навсего использовал кратковременное гипнотическое внушение, чтобы заставить тебя успокоиться, и затем придать тебе немного уверенности в себе. Неудивительно, что ты ничего не помнишь, учитывая, что ты был без сознания.  
— О, — _минуточку, гипноз работает по-другому._ — Ну... спасибо. Я бы ничего не смог без вас сделать, мистер...  
— Прошу, это лишнее, — он приблизился к нему, доброжелательно, успокаивающе глядя ему в глаза. — Зови меня Тот Парень.  
Линкара улыбнулся в ответ, и даже не заволновался, вновь почувствовав его руку на щеке. Здорово. Он немного смутился, когда Тот Парень притянул его к себе и обнял. Что-то не... обычно люди ведь не?...  
От него приятно пахло. Чем-то вроде смеси пыльной кожи и специй. Бархатистая ткань смокинга скользила под его пальцами, прижималась к щеке. Линкара почувствовал, что он взялся пальцами за его подбородок, и закрыл глаза, откинув голову, чужие мягкие губы коснулись его собственных, чужая щетина прошлась по коже. В его дыхании и рту чувствовался вкус табака, но это не было неприятное чувство — оно подкинуло ему мысленный образ тёмных шелковых занавесок, шелестящих на ночном бризе, и к табаку примешивался чуть ощутимый след персика. Его губы дрогнули, когда Тот Парень осторожно вторгся языком в его рот, и, после секундного колебания, он ответил ему. Ноги начали слабеть, и он крепче вцепился в партнёра, чтобы сохранить опору — и лучше прочувствовать исходящее от него тепло. Ему нравилось это чувство. Тот Парень медленно гладил его по спине, и ему было так хорошо и спокойно...  
Когда он разорвал поцелуй, Линкара выдохнул, удивлённый резкой потерей близости. Но чужие руки по-прежнему крепко обнимали его, и он прильнул к груди Того Парня, наслаждаясь ощущениями.  
Мягкий голос Того Парня зазвучал в его ухе:  
— Ты останешься со мной?  
 _ты останешься со мной ты останешься со мной ты останешься со мной ТЫ ОСТАНЕШЬСЯ ЧТО_  
Линкара отпрянул назад, разрывая объятия. По телу пробежали внезапные мурашки, его руки задрожали. Тот Парень странно посмотрел на него — немного разочарованно и с любопытством, будто это Линкара странно себя вёл.  
— Ладненько! — нарочито веселым тоном объявил Линкара, шагнув назад к велосипедной стойке. Он потянулся к своему велосипеду, дрожащими пальцами открыл замок, не рискуя поворачиваться к незнакомцу спиной. — Я, кхм, я сказал маме с папой, что немного задержусь, чтобы помочь всем с уборкой, но уже совсем поздно, и они, наверное, волнуются, и...  
— О, конечно, — его прекрасный голос был мягок и доброжелателен.  
— ...так что спасибо! Ещё раз! Спокойной ночи! — он вскочил на велик, лишь на секунду помедлив — убедиться, что его футляр со скрипкой в порядке.  
— Значит, до завтра?  
— Да, точно! Пока!  
Что это было. Что только что было. Какого ЧЁРТА только что было.  
 _Они просто говорили, и всё было нормально, а потом он его обнял и О БОЖЕ. Они целовались минут пять, какого чёрта. Его первый поцелуй. Его ПЕРВЫЙ ПОЦЕЛУЙ и с каким-то парнем, которого он видит первый раз в жизни, который просто взял и загипнотизировал его в уборной, как нечего делать, и успокоил его, и ему с ним было так хорошо и ты останешься со мной и_  
Линкара прикусил щёку, заставив себя сконцентрироваться на дороге. Несколько часов спустя, закутавшись в несколько слоёв тёплых одеял — под которыми в любом другом случае майским вечером было бы ужасно жарко — он вспомнил, что пообещал Тому Парню увидеться с ним завтра. И ему стало действительно страшно.


End file.
